


Release Day

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: A shitpost uploaded as a fic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Pokemon Sun/Moon is out!





	

Eli sat crosslegged on the floor of her flat,idly cradling her girlfriend's head as she lay on her lap. "I know it just came out yesterday,but we can get it when we get paid next month."

The uncharacteristically desperate Nozomi let out a low moan,grabbing weakly at Eli's shirt. "You don't understaaaa-aaaaand! I nozo nozo NEED to catch a Mimikyu today!"

Eli sighed,stroking Nozomi's silky purple tresses. "That's not going to win any points with me. And you know we nozo nozo NEED to make rent this month. Now let's get some sleep."

Nozomi relented,getting up to flop onto the futon. Just then,however,the door to their flat slammed open,kicked by a certain pigtailed friend of theirs.

"Now which one of you nico nico NERDS wants to battle?!"


End file.
